Set the Spark in The Arrow
by OlitzThePresident
Summary: War, vigilantism, heroism and love. All the things Oliver Queen is but he did not think once that he deserved LOVE. Oliver believed he was capable of it. But wasn't willing to give it to it. Until Felicity That's when the pining for Laurel stopped, he met the woman of his dreams.. Drabble..


Oliver And Felicity. Set the Spark in The Arrow.

[I am very new to writing Arrow, and especially Olicity. Bare with me; and all criticism would be needed.

On a side note xD, how hot is Stephen Amell!?]

|| Summary: War, vigilantism, heroism and love. All the things Oliver Queen _is_ but he did not think once that he deserved LOVE. Oliver believed he was capable of it. But wasn't willing to give it to it. Until _Felicity_ Thats when the pining for Laurel stopped, he met the woman of his dreams.. Drabble.. ||

Descending down the loud foundry metal steps, his feet clanked on every step as he heavily rushed down each step to get back to his safe spot. Hood down and hot, with his bow in hand with only three arrows left in his quiver out of twelve. He stopped men, trying to rob a bank close to Felicity's apartment, thankful that he removed each culprit and handed them over to Detective Quentin Lance.

Felicity stood at her array of computers, smiling at Oliver; whom she happened to give a wide grin to. She loved him, but could never tell him. He said he had to be alone. He said that, exactly those words. '_I know how it feels to want someone but you can't be with them. I can't be with you, I can't be with anyone; I have to be alone._' Felicity would be lying if those words didn't not affect her, they did majorly. She did not want to be alone forever, unlike Oliver, she had ambitions and things she wanted out of a relationship. But she wanted it with _him_. She'd be lying again, if she didn't say she knew that.

But alas, Felicity had a date tonight - with Ray Palmer, the new boss that took over Queen Consolidated. Now, Palmer Industries. He'd lent her a fancy dress, and some fancy jewels she had best make her move to get to it. "I better go, I have dinner - with Palmer. Is that okay?"

Oliver looked up from his arrows, and stared at her for a brief moment trying not to faun the hurt expression he felt inside his chest. "Do what you want." He spoke. With that, Felicity said her byes and that she'd come by if she could after.

Oliver lent over the desk he had and stared at his quiver, how could he let her? He had too, he made his decision to keep her safe. He had to keep her safe. He would not lose the one person who was his true love; Slade had already tried to ruin that.

Felicity sat at dinner with Palmer, enjoying the company, but it didn't quite ring spark bells. Felicity spoke about her love for computers and such other technologies that only they could understand. They went back to the office.

Oliver was talking with Diggle, and he frowned slightly. "It bothers me that she is out to dinner with Palmer... But I made a decision! I-" He took a deep breath, "I just want her to be happy."

Diggle looked at him, "You love her. If that were true, you'd be with her man. You need to talk to her, tell her how you feel before your too late."

With that, Diggle up and went home to Lyla and baby Sara. Oliver stood in the foundry; thinking about his words, and his actions with Felicity. He grabbed his jacket, taking the metals two at a time as he rushed up to his bike heading to Palmer Industries with one thing on his mind. Tell Felicity that he loves her.

Palmer had, taken the necklace off of Felicity and they were laughing about how fun it was, and all this other technobabble. Ray leant into kiss Felicity, as she was leaning into do the same it was interrupted by no other than Oliver Queen he made it in time to stop her.

"Felicity, please, don't... can I talk to you?" wheezed Oliver, as he took the stairs. The lift was too slow for him. Felicity looked shocked that the fact her boss, her vigilante not so formerly boss was here, telling her not to kiss someone? Please for a good reason.

"Oliver, can it wait?" asked Felicity. "Is there some computer problem that is so urgent?" sighed Felicity. She seemed disappointed. And that hurt Oliver.

"It can't wait, I can't let you carry on without you knowing. Can I talk to you please?" he asked.

"Look mate, she doesn't want to talk.." Spoke Ray to be cut off by Oliver.

"I am not your mate, and she can talk for herself." Spoke Oliver, a warning tone, a tone Felicity knew well.

"Oliver, fine. Make it quick, excuse me." She left the room, Oliver on her tail.

Felicity looked up at him with questioning eyes, "What was that about? He is my boss, you don't talk to him like that? And so what if I wanted to kiss him? We aren't a couple. I may be your girl. Not your girl girl, so I can do as I please."

Oliver chuckled, "That's the thing Felicity, I lied when I said I couldn't be with anyone. I finally realized I need to be, I love you." He spoke honesty, his eyes watering. "I love you, I see you when I dream. When I told you I loved you to fool Slade, the words felt... right. Laurel told me I need someone who harnesses the light inside of me, when we hugged that night, light shone in. When I kissed you in the hospital light shone in. You are my light to my humanity. I need you, this thing with Palmer it's messing with my head and it bothers me."

Felicity was shocked that he could speak that much words, and had rendered her own babble speechless. "Are you fooling me into having no distractions so I won't lead you the wrong way? Or do something wrong? So I'm one hundred percent in the game Ollie? I can't handle you dangling these maybes. It's all they are; are maybes. I have my ambitions in a relationship Oliver. I want a good relationship where I can settle down.." Ray started to listen in from now, Felicity was however careful with how she worded what she said in case. "Not someone who is scared to let someone in because they have had a bad past and I'm sorry for that Ollie. I want kids, marriages."

Oliver listened, and he nodded. "It's not the island, it's because of who I am is what I am scared about." Felicity touched his arm.

"Oliver, listen, and carefully because I babble a lot and tend to make a lot of points at once. I've known you for the two years you've been back from that terrible island. You do want you do because of that humanity left inside of you." Ray was confused. "But my abitions, and hopes have always had one man in that future. But does that man want that? I don't know. So this is you dangling maybes at me."

"I am not dangling Felicity, Diggle with baby Sara. I want that. With you." he spoke quietly. "I'll give it up, my life. I'll stop the list.." Felicity cut him off.

"No you aren't done fighting, you will finish it. But wait what? Children?" She whispered, rendered speechless. "You're not dangling are you?"

Oliver shook his head as a no, he watched her. Felicity carefully took his face, as Ray watched in confusion to their conversation. "I love you too, Oliver Queen." She kissed him.

Ray coughed, Felicity pulled back. "Um... Ray, I'm sorry.. I wasn't meaning to string you along, well I wanted to forget stuff for awhile. I didn't mean, to hurt your feelings. Nor did I think you were going to try and kiss me."

"It is fine Miss Smoak, you and Mr. Queen have a history I certainly cannot compete with. I hope you are happy. See you at work tomorrow."

Felicity left with Oliver hand in hand to their future.

**THE END**

|| What do you think for first Oliver story? Written at 2:30AM.

|| What should I do next?


End file.
